


Uh...Meow?

by Make_It_Purple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, I NEED a personal Tikki, I want a personal Tikki, Identity Reveal, Marinette's class - Freeform, Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Swearing, Tikki wants a cookie, class reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Purple/pseuds/Make_It_Purple
Summary: Tikki couldn't help it. She was really hungry, but Marinette didn't have any cookies with her. What happens when Tikki asks Marinette for a cookie during class?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 285





	Uh...Meow?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Miraculous fic! After the season three finale of Miraculous, I am so not okay! That episode was ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I take suggestions, so feel free to comment! There's a quote from "The Office" as well! There's language in this so...yeah. I apologize for any errors. I'll shut up now.

"Ugh, that akuma victim really tired me out Tikki", Marinette detransformed and fell face first onto her bed.

Tikki floated over to Marinette's pillow and closed her eyes, for, the Kwami was tired too. Tikki murmured a "Good night" to her owner and fell asleep, only to be woken up twenty minutes later by Marinette's mom.

"Marinette! Get up honey, you're going to be late to school!" Sabine Dupain-Cheng was down in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her daughter.

Marinette opened her eyes and yawned, "What? I thought that it was still night time! It's too early for this. I am not going to school!"

Marinette managed to get up, get changed, and gather her belongings. Her eyes darted towards where her still sleeping kwami was on her pillow. Marinette gently pressed a kiss to Tikki's head and put her kwami in her purse. Marinette opened the trapdoor and descended the stairs, leading her to the kitchen.

Marinette shoved a warm croissant into her mouth, along with taking a shot of espresso. The girl was up until 7 AM in the morning fighting another akumatized victim. "Why couldn't Hawkmoth take a break?", Marinette wondered to herself.

"Marinette, you better get going. You're going to be late!", Tom pointed in the direction of the school.

"Thanks dad! See you both later!", Marinette waved at them and ran to school.

As Marinette ran to school, she realized that she forgot to pack a cookie for Tikki! Marinette silently prayed that Tikki would stay asleep for the rest of the school day. 

Marinette saw Adrien approaching the school in his bodyguard's car. He was also late. Marinette ran to the school doors and held it open for Adrien. Adrien murmured a quick "thanks" and greeted her with a smile.

"No problem", Marinette replied.

She and Adrien managed to slip into class discreetly and took their usual seats.

Ms.Bustier turned around when she finished writing down their agenda for the day.

"Over the course of a month, you have been paired up with someone for the "convince me to care" project. With your partners, you have chosen a 21st century problem that you will give background information about, show what you will do to expose the problem to the world, and create a solution for. Based on your solution, I will see who I want to give a billion dollars to. Mind you, I'm not actually giving you a billion dollars. I will give you half of the time in class to finish your presentation with your partners. The rest of class time will be used to present", Ms.Bustier told everyone.

Marinette finished her part of the project, but she didn't get to run through it. She got paired up with Alya which was good. They both worked well together. Their topic was plastic pollution, and the presentation was well written. Marinette was confident. She was sure Alya and her would earn the billion dollar check. It was a fake check, but she had a feeling they would win.

Everyone sat next to their partners and immediately got to work.

"Okay girl, we've finished our presentation. We just need to run through it and fix any errors", Alya took her computer and pulled up the presentation slides.

Marinette and Alya began rehearsing and decided who would read which slide. Ms.Bustier began to walk around to see who was on task and who wasn't on task.

After 35 minutes, Ms.Bustier clapped her hands together to get the class's attention,"Everyone, get back to your seats so we can start. The question is, who wants to go first?"

Silence.

"I am planning to give the first group's presentation a better grade than the rest of the groups. However, I will be more critical to the first group" Ms.Bustier said.

Everyone began talking to each other, wondering who'll go first. Marinette looked at Alya for permission, Alya nodded.

"Ms.Bustier? We'll go first", Marinette volunteered.

Ms.Bustier pulled up the presentation on her computer and hit the present button, enlarging the image. Marinette and Alya walked to the front of the class.

Adrien smiled and winked at Marinette and mouthed a "good luck" at her.

Marinette didn't want to start stuttering, so instead opted for a smile in his direction.

Marinette cleared her throat and started, "Plastic pollution, the accumulation of synthetic plastic items to the point where they cause conflicts for animal habitats as well as the human population..."

Marinette continued to share history of the problem, but paused when she saw movement in her purse. 

This was not good.

Marinette continued the presentation, and hoped that Tikki would hear that she was in class.

Tikki moved out of the purse and yawned while keeping her eyes closed,"Marinette, do you have a cookie? I'm really hungry."

Everyone's heads turned towards the kwami and gasped.

Marinette froze.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

The kwami's eyes opened and Tikki realized she wasn't alone.

"Uh...meow?", Tikki hoped she convinced everyone that she wasn't a kwami.

Marinette sighed,"Tikki, I don't think there's any getting out of this one."

Marinette motioned for Tikki to come to her. Tikki sat on top of Marinette's head. The kwami's stomach growled, and Marinette apologized to Tikki, telling her that she didn't have a cookie for her.

Plagg heard Ladybug's kwami and floated out of Adrien's binder, and floated in front of Marinette's face, "Adrien can give you some cheese, but we don't have any cookies. Only yummy camembert!"

The class gasped again. Cat Noir and Ladybug were their classmates!

"DUPAIN-CHENG IS LADYBUG?! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!", Chloe was shocked that her idol, was Marinette all this time.

Everyone began to ask Adrien and Marinette questions, which made Marinette cover her ears from all the noise.

"Class, please give them some space. Go back to your seats", Ms.Bustier was shocked that her students were Paris's superhero's.

Everyone was stunned, including Adrien.

"My lady is my princess. My princess is my lady!" Adrien thought to himself.

He always thought their reveal would be in private, but this wasn't bad. A little weird since their classmates found out, but it was still a sweet moment.

"It's true. I'm ladybug and it looks like Adrien is Cat Noir. We're counting on all of you to keep this a secret. If you don't then we may not be able to continue saving Paris", Marinette hoped that her classmates wouldn't reveal their secret.

Adrien handed a piece of cheese for Tikki and Plagg to share. Tikki thanked him as she took the cheese and split it in half so that Plagg could eat some as well. Plagg threw the piece in the air and wolfed it down, while Tikki took little bites.

Plagg burped, "Finally! You two know each other's identities. Do you know how many times Adrien has annoyed me with his countless talks about Ladybug? He even has a collection of Ladybug photos! He dreams about getting married to her and starting a family with her. Well, congratulations kiddo! You guys can start dating now! Wait a minute... If you two date, then he'll talk about Marinette all the time and-

"-Plagg", Adrien growled.

Everyone started laughing, including Marinette.

Tikki finished eating, "Oh please! You think that's bad? Marinette has pictures of Adrien all over her wall. She doesn't use it for her fashion designs! She uses it to fawn over Adrien. She sleep talks about Adrien and dreams of getting married to him. The fragrance ad video is her favorite commercial. She even picked out names for the kids she wants to have with him. Adrien is on her mind 24/7 and-"

"-Tikki!", Marinette scolded at her kwami.

The class laughed again, including Adrien.

Rose sighed, "Oh how romantic! What are you planning to name your children?"

Adrien smirked and turned his gaze from Rose to Marinette, "Yeah bugaboo. What are the names of our children?"

Marinette found herself blushing and before she could even answer, Tikki answered for her.

"First of all, she wants to have three kids. Two boys named Louis and Hugo, and one girl named Emma. She wants a hamster as well" Tikki waited for his reaction.

"No way! Adrien wants the same exact thing", Plagg exclaimed.

"I guess you two are made for each other", Alya said.

Ms.Bustier glanced at the clock and noticed that Marinette and Alya should probably finish their presentation.

"Marinette, Adrien? I hate to ruin such a sweet moment, but we must finish presentations. We won't have time to finish them tomorrow", Ms.Bustier smiled.

Marinette and Alya finished, Ms.Bustier gave them some notes, but all in all, the presentation was good.

Nino and Adrien went next, then Juleka and Rose, then Chloe and Sabrina, then Kim and Max, and then the others.

Ms.Bustier was considering who she would give the fake billion dollars to. It was between Adrien and Nino, and Marinette and Alya.

Ms.Bustier held up the fake billion dollar check, "The winner is, Marinette and Alya! Congratulations girls! Your solution was explained in full detail and was easy to comprehend."

Marinette and Alya held the check up proudly as Ms.Bustier took a picture of both of them.

After class was done, the class talked with Plagg and Tikki, wanting the kwami's to reveal more secrets about Marinette and Adrien's lives. Marinette and Adrien watched from the side of the class and they talked to each other.

Adrien whispered something in Marinette's ear,"Let's go to the locker room, okay?"

Marinette nodded. Eveyone started leaving to go home and the kwamis went to their owners.

They went to the locker room to have some privacy.

They faced each other and just stared at each other.

"Hey, you two should kiss!", Plagg told them.

Both teens blushed.

"We'll leave you two alone", Tikki led Plagg inside Marinette's purse.

Adrien took a step closer, Marinette stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his. Adrien tasted vanilla and coffee on her lips. Adrien cradled her cheeks in his hands, pressed his forehead against hers and kissed back.

Marinette pulled back, gasping for air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that", Adrien stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Marinette smiled and felt her phone buzz. She pulled out her phone and saw the text from her mom, asking if she is coming home soon.

Marinette replied and asked if Adrien could come home with her.

Her mom texted back a "sure."

"Hey, Adrien? Do you want to come home with me for a bit? We can finish out homework, eat dinner, and I can kick your ass in Mecha Strike III!", Marinette smirked.

"Ha! You think you can beat me? Well, guess what? I'm am not losing today!", Adrien replied.

The two teens walked to Marinette's home hand in hand, and talked with each other with loving smiles on their faces.


End file.
